A Case of the Starship Enterprise
by gemstone1234
Summary: A case leads Sherlock, John and Lestrade onto the USS Enterprise. What could possibly go wrong? Despite what I put below most of the characters from both programmes will be involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A Case of the Starship Enterprise**

"Sir, the USS Hudson is ready to beam aboard their passengers," announced lieutenant Worf as his hands continued to dart across the panel of bright lights expertly. The captain stood and straightened his uniform. "Tell O'Brien to prepare to beam them aboard to transporter room three. Commander Riker, come with me. You have the bridge Mr Data." The two star fleet officers headed to the turbo lift and upon entering ordered their destination.

"Sir, who are these people exactly?" asked Riker curiously. The whole rendezvous with the Hudson had been kept very quiet; lots of priority one channel conversations going on and the Captain had been sworn to secrecy. Picard sighed, this was supposed to be on a need to know basis but he supposed that Riker was his first officer, if anybody needed to know it was him. "You know I like to keep you informed Riker, I tell you everything I believe is relevant when it comes to the ship."

"Yes sir, that is true."

"Well, I can't tell you why these people are coming but I'll tell you who they are. There's Commander Lestrade of Starfleet Intelligence and Dr John Watson, he used to be the chief medical officer on the USS Allisto before being wounded and transferred to Starfleet Medical." The two men stepped out of the turbo lift as the doors slid open.

"Sir, I thought you said that three people were coming?"

"Ah yes, the third one is a bit of a mystery to me I'm afraid. A Mr Sherlock Holmes, not a part of Starfleet. I looked him up and could find nothing in his file. He's apparently aiding in the, ah, investigations."

"Does he have clearance?"

"Approved by Admiral Holmes himself." They walked into the transporter room and nodded to O'Brien and activated the transporter. "I do not want him on the bridge unless he is accompanied by either the Commander or the doctor."

"Good thinking," Riker smiled. He did like mysteries and this one sounded pretty intriguing.

Two men of roughly the same stature and one man towering above them both materialised before them. The first of the shorter men had white hair and kind eyes though he looked exhausted as did the sandy haired man. They both were surrounded by luggage whereas the much taller one had only the long coat he was wearing. He jumped off the pad with something of a childish glee about him and took in his surroundings, at first ignoring the other people in the room as if deeming them unimportant. After a few moments he spun on his heels to face the transporter. "John, I have never been on a Galaxy Class Starship before," he said at a lightning pace.

"I know Sherlock," replied the sandy haired man. "You felt the need to remind us both every five minutes for the whole journey. I know you're excited but please try to act somewhat decently." Suddenly he spun back around to face the men in Starfleet uniforms. Instead of greeting them his eyes flickered over them all for a few seconds, unnerving them all.

"Oh, come on, don't be doing that please," Lestrade practically begged as he attempted to carry all his bags off the transporter pad at the same time as John.

"Oh no, it's quite alright," appeased Picard ever trying to be the gentleman and diplomat. He held out his hand in order for Sherlock to shake it but the detective did not take up the invitation. He was far too busy staring intently at the captain so he slowly withdrew his hand, ever so slightly confused and unnerved. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, welcome to the USS Enterprise."

"I am aware that of what ship this is, the reason I am here and not on another ship or even still in London is because this is the USS Enterprise but thank you for pointing out the obvious." At this both Riker and Picard glanced at each other, neither of them knowing quite what to say. Before either of them got a chance to say anything Sherlock was speaking again.

"This really is fascinating."

"What's that," asked John, slightly out of breath from moving the luggage. He was more than a little annoyed that only one of the bags were his and one was Lestrade's. The rest of it was science equipment and whatever other bizarre things Sherlock had deemed necessary. John even had to pack his clothes for him as he deemed it too boring for him to bother to do. "No need to help me, thanks for offering though." Then at Sherlock's confused expression he added, "Sarcasm."

"This is quite extraordinary."

"What is it then?" Barked Picard already fed up with Sherlock's manner.

"You used to be a Borg."

"Sherlock!" Both John and Lestrade reprimanded as soon as the words were out of the man's mouth. Picard rubbed his nose. He thought he'd managed to keep that a secret from everyone except those he trusted. Riker, however, was much less reserved than Picard on the matter. Suddenly he was up in Sherlock's personal space, dWorfed by the man but still managed not to look ridiculous due to the detective's distinctive lack of body mass.

"Who the hell told you that he demanded?" almost reaching for the man's coat collar and shaking him but managed to resist.

"Commander," came the warning voice of the Captain and he backed off to his place next to Picard.

"Just one look at his face told me that. There is slight scarring, concordant with the shape of the typical Borg eye coverings, what they are for I have not been made privy to but I have seen plenty of pictures. They really are a fascinating species, anything you could tell me about them Captain would be invaluable, especially with your first-hand experience."

"That's enough Sherlock," ordered John, the Star Fleet Officer in him coming through. "I am so sorry Captain; he just likes to show off his intelligence and doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Lestrade nodded in agreement. Picard smiled in an attempt to keep the peace, the diplomat in him coming through.

"When that intelligence is used in the right context I can imagine that it is very useful."

"That is true," added Lestrade. "Just unfortunately he can't turn it off so in the wrong situations it is very detrimental."

"Commander Riker, would you be kind enough to show these men to their quarters?"

"Could we get shown round the ship first?" asked Sherlock excitedly.

"If it's all the same to you I'd like dispose of these bags first since you obviously do not feel the need to help in any way even though this is mostly your stuff," commented John angrily. Sherlock nodded and the men turned their attention back to the captain who looked slightly bemused.

"Riker has informed me that he has not yet finished his duties so Chief O'Brien will be escorting you to your quarters."

"Sir?"

"You heard what I said O'Brien, you know where they are staying. I will send someone along shortly to give you a tour of the ship." With that both Riker and Picard left the transporter room, trying to stifle a laugh and the misfortune of the transporter chief.

"So Commander, what duties are you yet to perform?" asked the captain as they stepped into the turbo lift and ordered it to the bridge, no longer trying to hold back the laugh from earlier.

"Well I still need to sit in my chair on the bridge."

"Oh yes, very important that one."

"Can I ask you a question sir?"

"Of course number one."

"What do you think of him? How the hell did he know what happened to you?"  
"Ah, I don't know. He's obviously very good at what he does but I don't think he'll be all that great at anything else."

When they arrived back at the bridge the two officers wordlessly took their places at their posts. It didn't take Picard long to catch the look Deanna was giving him, it was an odd mixture of confusion, concern and amusement. "Is everything alright Captain?" she probed cautiously.

"Yes Counsellor, it's just one of our guests is not what you would describe as normal. In fact I was hoping you and Mr Worf wouldn't mind going to their quarters and then giving them a tour of the ship."

"What do you mean by him not being normal?" asked Worf as he stepped away from his post and towards the turbo lift, Deanna in tow."

"Don't worry, you'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd just like to say a few things before we get this underway. First off, I am sorry for taking so long to update, I'm not going to make excuses or anything. I just haven't gotten around to updating for a while. Secondly, when I re-read the first chapter I noticed I wrote dWorfed. I kind of found it funny, search and replace obviously has let me down as did my lack of skills in proof reading. Oh well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I shall endeavour to update soon but I am not making any promises. _

**A Case of the Starship Enterprise**

The nightmare had started and John was aware that it wasn't going to end anytime soon. He did feel sorry for the transporter chief, Sherlock was a handful for his friends but for an unsuspecting victim, the experience was most certainly unpleasant. It's not like Sherlock had said anything particularly bad or done anything which might be considered particularly harsh. He'd started out deducing him, which was perfectly normal for the consulting detective and a little unnerving for the chief. Then he'd gotten angry at O'Brien for not being careful enough with the cases he was carrying, and then informed him he should be keeping an eye on his wife because there was someone else on board who had an interest in her.

Luckily by that time they'd reached the detective's quarters and he hurriedly shut himself up in them. O'Brien had shown the other two men to where they would be staying, keeping his composure and acting as if there was nothing wrong. "Don't worry Chief O'Brien," John had reassured. "He's like that, even with me and Lestrade here and we've known him for ages, it's nothing personal."

"Don't worry sir, I've met Lwaxana Troi, I can put up with him for a while. Though, I can imagine he can be infuriating at times."

"That is an understatement if ever I have heard one. I'm sure that statement would have some significance if I knew who you were talking about."

"Oh yes sir, it most certainly would. Just ask the Captain."

Sherlock paced up and down his quarters, he was feeling restless and he knew that at this point there was really only one thing he could do to relieve it. Neither John nor Lestrade would be impressed but unpacking was so boring and outside that door were so many exciting things. As he'd told John, he had never been on a galaxy class Starship before. He was here on a case; it could prove vital to know every nook and cranny of the ship as soon as possible. Technically, by waiting, he was compromising the case and if it was not solved Mycroft would not be happy. With a brief backwards glance Sherlock walked out of his quarters.

It took some mental preparation for John to press the call button next to Sherlock's door, it's not that he didn't like the man, of course he did, in many ways they were as close as brothers. It didn't stop him being a pain in the ass at times though and lately he had been pretty manic especially when the prospect of going on the Starship Enterprise was visible. On the trip across from Earth he was unbearable, the doctor had never been so grateful for warp drive in his life before. When he pressed the button there was no answer, Sherlock was most likely completely engulfed with fascination in something probably hacked onto the ships computer to look through all the personal files. Groaning, hoping that this was not the case, pressed the button again. Once again there was no answer and sighed in frustration. Sherlock was the one who was desperate to look around the ship so why the hell would he just answer his damn door. It wasn't like he even had to get up.

Finally John stormed off towards Lestrade's quarters, if Sherlock did not want to let him in then he wasn't going to stand outside like an idiot until he deigned to pay attention to him. Lestrade answered instantly and John walked in. "Sorry Greg, Sherlock's not answering so I just thought I'd come here until you'd finished packing. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'm almost done here anyway. The captain should have sent someone to show us round the ship. These are nice rooms aren't they; the admiral went to a lot of trouble to make sure we are comfortable."

"That's because he is worried we're going to abandon this mission due to Sherlock's behaviour. He doesn't care about our comfort; he just wants to make sure this case gets solved quickly and without any major diplomatic incident. And don't call him the admiral when he's not here, he's got enough of a power complex as it is, not to mention he's your friend's brother."

"I'm not sure me and Sherlock classify as friends although, apart from you, I am the closest thing he has to a friend I suppose. Honestly, I have no idea how you put up living with him. I think I'd feel too weird calling the admiral _Mycroft,_ that man makes me feel a little uncomfortable. You know he practically is Starfleet Command."

"So I've heard but I can't believe that, it's surely can't be possible for one man to be in charge of something as big or important as Starfleet Command could it?"

At that moment the door chime sounded through Lestrade's quarters and they both looked at each other, half hoping it was Sherlock but knowing that would not be the case.

"Come!" barked Lestrade. The door slid open seamlessly and two Starfleet officers walked through the door. John flinched slightly as he saw the Klingon, he knew the ship had one as the chief of security, and the doctor was sure that he was very good at what he did and was an attribute to the ship's crew, but he still felt uneasy around them. He could still remember what they had done to his father. However he did not let this get in the way of his professionalism.

"Greetings," said the Klingon after the doors had slid shut once again. "I am Lieutenant Worf and this is the ship's counsellor, Deanna Troi." John smiled and Lestrade stood there, looking slightly ridiculous as he gawped at the woman standing in his quarters. The doctor smiled, indeed she was beautiful but he seemed to be able to control himself more than the Commander.

"I believe I heard something of your mother or sister, I presume it was one of the two," he said to Deanna conversationally.

"Oh? What did you hear?"

"That she was slightly insane."

"Yes, that is definitely my mother," she replied smiling. "Sorry, I don't think I caught your names."

"Lestrade, Commander Greg Lestrade," replied the Commander hurriedly realising he was yet to speak.

"And I am Dr John Watson," John said holding out his hand and Deanna shook it, followed by Worf. He was still confused by this seemingly pointless human custom.

Once all of the pleasantries were out of the way Deanna suggested they go on their tour around the ship. "Will your friend be joining us?" she asked, sidling up to John slightly. Worf rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was going on. She seemed to fall for every male who visited the ship. "Ah yes, we need to go and fetch Sherlock actually, I will warn you, he can be slightly odd." Lestrade scoffed at this and John glared at him. "Many people describe him as a freak but I would like to make it clear that if I hear of such things happening on this ship I will not tolerate it."

"Of course not Dr Watson, the Captain would be appalled to hear of such behaviour on his ship I can assure you."

It was a few minutes later the four of them found themselves crowded outside of Sherlock's quarters pressing the door chime for the sixth time when once again there was no reply. Worf turned to Lestrade, as he was the highest ranking officer there, "Permission to open the door using security override sir."

"Granted," he replied looking annoyed due to Sherlock ignoring them. The security chief pressed his communicator. "Lieutenant Worf to security."

"Security here."

"Open the door to…" he wavered realising he did not know the man's name.

"Sherlock Holmes," whispered John and Worf nodded his thanks.

"…Sherlock Holmes quarters." A few seconds later the door slid open and they all walked in. It didn't take long to work out that he was no longer in the room, all his luggage had been abandoned, yet to be removed from his cases. "Damn," muttered John under his breath.

"Lieutenant Worf to the bridge."

"Bridge here, go ahead," came to sound of Picard's voice over the communicator.

"Sir, we seem to have lost one of the guests, Sherlock Holmes."

_I hope it was worth the wait. Do feel free to review, I most definitely will not complain._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm quite proud of this actually, not exactly a speedy update but it's a lot quicker than last time. Here's the next chapter, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it is very much appreciated. Everyone is welcome to leave a review by the way, I shall not complain, I promise._

**A Case of the Starship Enterprise**

Sherlock hurried along the corridors, following the map in his head of where he was going. He was heading down to engineering and he had to be quick, it was common knowledge that all Starfleet ships had sensors to find people's location within the ship and he did not want to be found instantly so he had to disable them. It would be quite simple to rip the correct wires out of the wall once he reached engineering; he knew everything there was to know about the design of the ship; he'd studied the plans before leaving.

This whole situation was reminiscent of his childhood, when he'd sneak off while Mycroft was supposed to be looking after him to get him into trouble. Sometimes he would go missing for days on end; the longest he ever went for was a week. As a child he'd liked solitude, not a lot had changed there. But when Mycroft started his work at the academy, and then eventually at Starfleet it became increasingly difficult to hide, and now it was nigh-on impossible which was annoying, he did enjoy just going missing for a while. The detective found himself at engineering and smiled, there were a few people milling around but not a lot and the control panel he was after was in a more secluded area. He found it quickly and set to work.

"What do you mean you lost him?" demanded Picard over the ship's communication system. Admiral Holmes was an intimidating man at the best of times and probably would not take too kindly to Picard losing his younger brother.

"We went to his quarters and he is not there sir."

"Ok, we'll find out for you, Picard out." He took a deep breath and looked up to find the unrelenting eyes of Data staring at him. "What is it Mr Data?" This was going to be a long day.

"I should very much like to meet Sherlock Holmes, I've studied some of the cases he works on and some of his deductions are quite brilliant, it would have taken me a few seconds to work them out myself."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you can meet him after we have found him. I want to speak to him, to find out what on earth he is playing at." Data nodded and turned around, resuming his post. "Computer, locate Sherlock Holmes." A few seconds later the timid ensign who had taken Worf's post spoke up, his hand flying frantically across the buttons before him.

"Sir, internal ship's sensors are down, we cannot locate him." Oh, this most certainly was going to be a long day.

Geordi stood at the control panel, running a diagnostic to find the cause of the minor power surge a few minutes previously. It was unnecessary but there was nothing else to do, there was nothing going on. That was until the captain called from the bridge, saying there was something wrong with the internal sensors. This in itself had no potential interest until he saw what was wrong with them, it was then things got interesting. "Laforge to the bridge."

"What have you found Geordi?"

"The wires have been severed and there's a force field surrounding the damaged area. Do you know who did this because whoever they are certainly knows their way around this ship."  
"Unfortunately I do know who is responsible and there's not a lot I can do about it. Try and sort it, keep me informed of your progress."

"I'll be in my ready room, number one, you have the bridge. Oh, and please, do your best not to disturb me until you have found this wretched man; I have a few words to say to the Admiral."

"Yes sir." Once the captain had disappeared into the ready room Riker gave a tired smile. "I don't think the captain likes our visitors very much. Mr Data, what can you tell me about this Sherlock Holmes."

"Not very much I am afraid sir. It seems someone in Starfleet doesn't want anyone getting any information on him as he has files, only they have been emptied with the highest level of clearance. His name appears unofficially on many reports of major investigations carried out by Starfleet. There is a lot more information on his brother and parents."

The commander sat back in his chair, this man was most certainly an enigma. "Yes, tell me about him until we hear something."

"As you know his brother is Admiral Mycroft Holmes, well respected and feared by most of Starfleet, he is famous in the right circles for his power although nobody knows quite over what. His mother, Felicia Holmes, is an eccentric; she was a scientist and a musician. She was leading ground breaking research into enabling star ships to reach higher warp speeds. That was until she was removed from Starfleet, the reasons have been kept secret. She is now in a mental institution when it became clear she was neglecting her two children. His father, just like his brother, was an admiral at Starfleet command, renowned for his efficiency but also he zero tolerance for those disobeying orders in both the workplace and the home. He died due to complications during brain surgery ten years ago."

There was a brief silence before a message came in from Dr Crusher. "We have a number of chemicals and some equipment missing down here commander."

"Ok Dr Crusher, this has something to do with one of our guests, there have been a couple of other incidents. I'll let you know when we find something."

"Thank you commander." Riker sighed, knowing he should inform the captain but he most certainly didn't want to interrupt a discussion between Captain Picard and Admiral Holmes.

"Data, could you please inform the captain that several items have been taken from med lab, let him know I am calling Dr Watson and Commander Lestrade."

"Yes sir."

Sherlock smiled to himself, happily feeling the equipment he had managed to steal from med lab and concealed in the pockets of his big coat. He had to admit, he was slightly disappointed, Starfleet were renowned for their security, especially on the larger vessels, but so far there had been nothing that challenged him, nothing that proved to be an adequate distraction. In fact, other than the case, there was only one thing on board that truly interested him, and that was the android Data. He was everything Sherlock aspired to be. He was not burdened by his transport; he could work constantly without having to stop for food or sleep. There were no emotions either, just cold hard facts and the work.

Sherlock found himself in Ten-Forward, something he had not been expecting since he had been distracted by his own thoughts. Immediately he was confronted by a woman wearing the most ridiculous hat that he had ever seen in his life. Bar-tender for ten or eleven years, travelled the galaxy, very social. She is going to try and make friends with me. "I'm not here to make friends," he commented before she even had a chance to speak.

"Oh? Well I am so you're going to have to put up with me being here I'm afraid. My name is Guinan; I am the bar-tender here in ten–forward."

"Obvious."

"Well I suppose it would be. I take it you're new here then?" she asked linking her arm in his and guiding the reluctant and confused man to a table, forcing him to sit down.

"I'm visiting, working on a case although nobody has actually deigned to tell me what it is yet. I have told Mycroft on several occasions that I do hate mystery on two sides of my cases."

"Ah, you must be Sherlock."

"Yes, wait, do you know Mycroft?"

"I don't know Mycroft personally but anyone who has anything to do with Starfleet knows of him. Also, I've heard them discussing you over the communicators the past hour, seems you have wreaked some kind of havoc." At this Sherlock grinned. "Would you care for anything to eat?"

"No, officially I am on a case and I do not eat while I am on a case, digestion slows me down."

"That doesn't sound very healthy.

"Please don't start with all of that, I get enough of that from John."

"Very well, how about something to drink then?"

"Ok, coffee, black with two sugars, thank you."

"A bit of a traditionalist I see," she commented as she stood up. She looked at him carefully from behind the counter, he was awfully pale but he seemed to be attracting the attention of many of the women in the bar, he didn't seem in the least bit interested. As discretely as she could she spoke into the communicator on the bar top. "He's down here in ten-forward if you want to come and get him. Hurry though; it looks like he's getting a bit restless."

"Thanks Guinan, we'll be right down," replied the voice of the captain. A few minutes later Sherlock was busy supping his coffee when the doors opened to reveal a group of angry looking people, the most prominent of which was one Dr Watson.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapter, I'm actually getting quite into this. I don't know if the actual writing is any good but I am enjoying writing it so, despite the fact I am taking ages to update, I will be continuing this for the foreseeable future. The review box is there for a reason (hint, hint)._

**A Case of the Starship Enterprise**

All he had to do was behave himself, that's all John and Lestrade had wanted him to do but he couldn't even do that. He didn't even last an hour. Now they were staring at him from across the room and he didn't look like he regretted his actions, unsurprising really, he looked more annoyed than anything, annoyed that he had been found so soon. "Sherlock," John hissed trying desperately to keep his temper in check, at least until they were in private. The taller man had a temper that could far surpass the temper of anyone he had ever known, with the exception of the elder Holmes with whom he was evenly matched. It would be pointless to shout at him because Sherlock would just shout right back at him.

"That woman," Sherlock growled in frustration. "That woman is devious."

"No Mr Holmes," said Picard stepping forward, sick of the man's behaviour. "If anything you are the devious one out of this group."

"No, she is devious; she lulled me into a false sense of security. Do you know who I am? I am not simply tricked; I am not an idiot like most of the inhabitants of this universe. She should be reassigned or whatever it is you do with people who cannot do anything more with their lives than becoming a simple bar tenders." Picard and Sherlock locked glares, neither one of them backing down, neither one of them willing to give into the other strong personality. Eventually the captain spoke, very quietly in a calm voice which was obviously forced, never letting his eyes leave the detective's. "Please escort Mr Holmes back to his quarters Mr Worf. Search his pockets and remove any equipment that has been stolen. I am going to talk to the Admiral, I will contact you after that and you are to take him straight to my ready room. He came here for a case, I want that done as soon as possible then he will be removed from my ship."

"Yes sir," barked Worf taking a step forward. The detective didn't even try to resist, he just smiled as he was taken away, knowing he had got under the captain's skin.

"I must apologise for his behaviour captain," stated John. "He gets over excited and then when he can't do what he wants he gets frustrated and says things without thinking I am afraid."

"Not at all Dr Watson. You are not responsible for the way he behaves."

"If you don't mind I want to have a word with him myself."

"Be my guest, Worf will be standing outside his quarters but he'll let you in."

"Do you want to join me Lestrade?" The commander nodded an affirmative and the two men walked off. Once they had left it was just Picard, the counsellor and Guinan left standing in a small group.

"Are you ok Guinan?" Picard asked, desperately hoping his friend had not been insulted.

"It takes a bit more than that to get to me captain; you should know that by now. Anyway, there's nothing wrong with being a bar-tender, there's nothing I'd rather be doing. Well, except maybe being the ship's counsellor," she said winking at Deanna.

The two of them smiled and the captain directed his attention towards Deanna. "So counsellor, can we get the inside view of our consulting detective." She smiled sadly.

"He's complicated, by far the hardest human I've ever tried to read. He likes to hide his emotions, bury them under a personality so well formulated he believes it himself. I do sense some sort of emotion though, I can sense pain buried far below the surface. It was probably the reason he has stuck to the emotionless façade, he does not want to risk being hurt again. There is one thing though; he is extremely protective of those other two men. Not in a romantic way, definitely not, but as close friends. Especially the doctor, I can tell he would rather die than let anything happen to either of them."

"Well at least we have something human about him."

Sherlock sat, giving Lestrade his best glare from the couch, while John got them drinks. Finally they were all sitting looking at each other, the commander and the doctor unsure how to start and the detective daring either of them to try anything. Eventually Lestrade did. "What the hell do you think you're playing at Sherlock?" he asked surprisingly gently. It wasn't even a restrained voice, he was angry but he was also curious and he knew, just as John did, that shouting would get them nowhere. In response the younger man shrugged his shoulders and stared down at the steaming liquid. "Come on Sherlock," pleaded John. "You know that Mycroft let you investigate this on the condition that you at least tried to behave yourself." Still no response so John took this as a prompt to carry on. Knowing that since Sherlock wasn't arguing back this was probably as close as he was going to get to an actual apology, a stubborn and resistant silence.

"I know you're excited about being on this ship and I know that people in general annoy you but most of the time now, if you try, you can pull of civil unless they have given you a reason to be insulting. Please try Sherlock, these are respectable people you are insulting, and even if a person has a low down position it doesn't mean you need to mock them for being there. By all means be brilliant, make your wild yet correct deductions, but please, try to be polite." All he was offered was a sharp nod but it came from Sherlock, so it meant a lot.

"Ah, Captain Picard. I trust my brother has arrived safely on your ship," emanated the sickly sweet voice of Mycroft Holmes.

"Oh yes, he is very safe. He is currently in his quarters which are guarded by my chief of security."

"Captain, I know I said I wanted you to keep track of him because he is prone to running into trouble but this really is unnecessarily," he commented with a slight growl in his voice but he made sure to keep the sweet overtones as best he could.

"I know, he has already caused plenty of trouble. He's insulted a number of my crew and myself, run off without telling anyone, destroyed the ship's internal sensors and put an apparently impenetrable force field around the damage so it cannot be fixed and stolen equipment. I want to ensure this does not happen again."

"Of course, naturally not," commented the Admiral, this time he did not attempt to hide any anger or frustration but this time Picard felt the man's wrath was not directed at him but someone else entirely. "Summon my brother, I wish to talk to him."

"Sir, if you'd rather we can simply transfer the link to his quarters."

"Yes I am well aware of that, I am many things but an idiot is not one of them. I wish to talk to him with you present. If you wish to go to his quarters and transfer the communication be my guest." Picard nodded.

"I'll get Mr Warf to bring him up." Admiral Holmes nodded and sat back in his chair while he waited, starting to read a file in the meantime.

The three men sat in silence, it wasn't quite awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Nobody quite knew what to do so it was a great relief when the door chimed. "Come," said John realising Sherlock had no inclination to do so whatsoever. The Klingon walked in, looking angry but that could mean anything on the face of a Klingon. "Mr Holmes, will you please come with me?" he asked, it was clear he'd rather drag the detective wherever it was he needed to take him. Sherlock glanced round at him then continued to watch the ground, deeming him as unimportant. This time the security officer came and stood opposite him. "Mr Holmes, please come with me now." Once again Sherlock glanced up at him but this time deigned to speak.

"Why?"

"Because the Captain has ordered me to take you to him."

"He's not my captain."

"_Sherlock," _came the warning voice of Lestrade.

"Remember what we talked about," commented John quietly and the detective shot him a glare but gave in.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming. Its not really the captain that wants to see me anyway. Its Mycroft."


	5. Chapter 5

_In all honesty I'm not sure what I just wrote, I just felt as if it was high time that I updated. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews. Do keep them coming._

**A case of the Starship enterprise**

Whilst they awaited the arrival of the detective Picard went into greater detail as to what Sherlock had been up to during the few hours he had spent on the ship. If Picard was honest, at that moment, he was infinitely glad that he was not in Sherlock's place; nobody wanted that level of anger directed at them. When the detective did finally enter the ready room the captain would rather be in a face to face confrontation with a Romulan warbird, or even deal with Q, the tension in the room was physically painful. With nothing more than a glance to the captain Sherlock's attention was transferred to the image of his brother on the screen, he was momentarily distracted by the door closing after Lestrade and John had entered but he was soon watching Mycroft once again.

"Always a pleasure to speak to you my dear brother," commented the admiral sarcastically.

"Likewise."

"Have you been up to anything since you boarded the Enterprise? Any thoughts on her?"

"Done a bit of exploration, she's a fine ship but her security systems leave much to be desired."

"Hmm, yes, I've been hearing all about all your explorations."

"How's the diet?" Sherlock asked after a moment's pause, it was probably only noticed by John, and maybe Mycroft, but it showed some uncertainty on his part, something which was very unusual.

"It's fine, now do us both a favour and stop trying to change the subject."

"What subject?" retaliated the detective in a somewhat childish way.

"The subject we are discussing Sherlock," Mycroft replied sharply, obviously fed up with his little brother's antics. "Tell me why you are acting so inappropriately."

"Bored," stated Sherlock quietly.

"Sorry, what?"

"Bored?" he suddenly shouted, surprising everyone in the room with him.

"How can you possibly be bored Sherlock, you're on a galaxy class ship, you've been there for a few hours and I sent you there on a case. How can you possibly be bored now?"

"Oh yes, the case, why have I not been briefed on the case?"

"You will tomorrow Sherlock, you have not been told yet because I gave specific instructions for you not to be briefed yet."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Sherlock cried; he was behaving as if Mycroft had just taken something very precious, like a childhood toy, from him.

"The reason I did such a thing was because, though I know you hate to admit it, you need to rest."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do Sherlock. You've been travelling three days and I know for a fact you haven't even allowed yourself five minutes to rest."

"I'm not tired."

"I don't care. I will receive a report on your behaviour and how much you have slept in the morning from both Dr Watson and Captain Picard, if they do not meet a satisfactory level you will be taken off the case. I have other people who can do it, maybe not as well as you, but they can still do it." Sherlock narrowed his eyes, obviously catching onto what his brother was meaning.

"You wouldn't dare send them."

"Oh yes I would, in fact I have. Lieutenants Donovan and Anderson are on their way as we speak, they should be joining you in a couple of days. I thought you might appreciate someone to file the necessary reports."

"Admiral," interrupted John quickly. "I really don't think that was necessary."

"Perhaps not but…"

"No, that was a positively foolish thing to do; you know how much they hate each other." Lestrade nodded his head in agreement.

"That is not my problem; I need someone to file the reports since I know that Sherlock will not do it."

"They won't work with me!" shouted Sherlock angrily.

"Make them."

"I refuse to work with them."

"Then you'll get kicked off the case and they'll take over."

"Don't blame me when your case remains unsolved." Mycroft grinned at him in a knowing way, fully aware that Sherlock was intrigued by this case and would not hand it over to the imbeciles unless he was forced to. "I'll speak to you at 0800 hours brother dear, behave yourself and sleep well." Before the detective could make any more scathing comments the admiral had signed off.

There was a brief moment of silence where nobody was quite sure how to react. Everyone watched Sherlock, well aware of his temperamental personality; Sherlock's eyes were darting all over the room, never really resting on anywhere in particular. He was seething, that was obvious to everyone, seething at the audacity and controlling nature of his concerned older brother. Both John and Lestrade decided to diffuse the situation before it reached critical. "Come on Sherlock, let's go back to your quarters and I'll unpack your luggage. It's not like you're going to do it." In response to that Sherlock shot the doctor a 'what's wrong with you look?' In desperation John looked to Lestrade for help. "I don't know about you lot but I'm dying for a drink. Either of you care to join me?"

"Boring," muttered Sherlock, the early stages of one his legendary sulks could clearly be seen.

"Are you sure? I know you like to deduce the people around you." Suddenly the detective looked very interested. Lestrade sighed and then nodded. "Yes Sherlock, this time I'll let you do it, just don't shout out your deductions for all to hear alright? Are you coming to ten-forward with us John?"

"I'll be along in a minute." As they were walking out the door was Sherlock saying loudly, "Just keep that devious woman away from me, she's trouble I tell you."

"Is he alright?" Picard asked after they had left.

"Honestly, I don't know. With Sherlock you have to play it by ear really."

"I respect you Dr Watson; I don't think that I would have the patience to deal with a man like that."

"That may be true but you've dealt with him a lot better than most people do."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't insulted him yet."

"Do people do that?"

"Much more frequently than I am comfortable with."

"I won't stand for that on my ship."

"That's appreciated." There was a brief silence before Picard spoke once again.

"Care for a drink here?"

"Hell yes, Greg can watch him for a change."

As the communication was disabled Admiral Holmes rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He had meant to reprimand his brother, his behaviour had been unacceptable, but he had not meant for it to turn into a battle of wills. That outcome had really been inevitable but he'd rather Sherlock actually listened to him. But now his brother would be angry and they really did not need more tension between them, this meant that Mycroft had to make a peace offering. Why was it always him who had to make the peace offering? Unfortunately, there was only one thing at the moment that he could send that Sherlock would accept in the spirit that it was sent, and that was the information regarding the case. Knowing he'd regret it; and knowing it meant that his brother would not be eating or sleeping in however long, Mycroft turned to his assistant. "Anthea, please transmit the case files to the enterprise, to my brother, Sherlock Holmes."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you all forgive me. I kind of have an excuse but even I know it is quite a poor one. I had exams and the such at school and then I was working on another story, appendicitis, do give it a read if you fancy. But then I was suffering from writer's block. Anyway, I'm back now and I know vaguely where this is going._

_Just in case you didn't know, I don't own Sherlock or Star Trek TNG. It's an easy mistake to make._

_Please review afterward, reviews always make my day. _

**A case of the Starship Enterprise**

Commander Lestrade was pleasantly surprised at how much he enjoyed spending the evening with Sherlock; he most certainly had not expected it. What he had prepared himself for was an hour or so of being barraged with insults and he had become distinctly more worried when he realised that John Watson had absolutely no inclination to join them. The Commander reckoned that he would be able to stick it out for an hour before he had enough, dragged the detective back to his quarters then left him there for John to deal with. The reality was much different. Sherlock had actually been enjoying himself and a happy and a relaxed Sherlock was actually nice to be around.

At first it had been awkward, they both ordered drinks (Sherlock refused to make eye-contact with Guinan) and sat there in silence. Then suddenly, out of the blue, Sherlock began to deduce. It had almost as if the man had been sitting there, deducing everyone and storing the information in the big brain of his, before it began to pour out of his mouth in the form on information. In fact, he probably did do that since the whole time he was looking at Lestrade, pointing to the relevant people without even looking. He came out with the most obscure things, 'He's got a goldfish at home and he's looking forward to his shore-leave so he can see him.' 'That man over there is using a fake accent; the girl he likes goes for men with posh accents so he's putting one on to try to and attract her. But Lestrade couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when he managed to get Sherlock to eat with little to no protest, John would be happy, the detective had lost weight recently and John had been worried.

An hour and a half later Lestrade took Sherlock back to his quarters before heading over to John's. "Come," the commander heard John say after he buzzed the com. The door slid open with a _whoosh_ and he stepped inside. "How was he?" asked the doctor nervously, unsure about whether or not he actually wanted to know the answer.

"He was fine actually, he had a great time deducing the crew in Ten Forward, and thankfully today he kept his voice down so nobody was insulted. _And_ he ate with little input from me." The relief on John's face was visible.

"Thank you Greg. He's seemed a little more odd (if that's possible) than usual. I didn't know if he was ok. Fancy a drink of anything? I'll pop over in an hour or so and see if I can get him to sleep. Damn, sounds like I'm his parent or something but I know he won't bother if I don't at least try." Lestrade chuckled quietly.

"He is just like a child though isn't he? A tall, intelligent often terrifying child. Now, what was that I heard you say about a drink?"

* * *

Sherlock sat cross legged on the sofa grasping the tablet in his hands. When he had first seen that his brother had sent the case files he'd been delighted. Partially because it meant that there was something going on but also because he had won the argument. Now he was reading through the file and it was becoming increasingly clear that the only reason he was on the case was because his brother was too lazy to do the legwork himself. Sherlock did not like being used, especially if the case looked like it could be wrapped up in a day's worth of work.

The door pinged and Sherlock ignored it, the case may be boring but he wanted to get through the file before casting his final judgement, the door was distracting him from that.

"Let me in," John shouted in frustration as he rang the com once again. "Sherlock," he said in his warning tone. The detective muttered something under his breath before letting his friend in.

"You know it would be a lot easier for the both of us if you just let me in the first time," John commented as he entered. Sherlock didn't even look like he'd heard what his friend said; he was so engrossed in what he was reading. John glanced over his shoulder. "Mycroft sent you the case files already?"

"Hmm? Yes, obviously."

"I take it there's no point in me asking if you'll sleep tonight."

"Probably not."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Just tea for me thanks?"

"I asked if you wanted anything to eat."

"I already ate. Please John; I'm trying to read this file."

"You know, it wouldn't do you any harm to eat something else." Nothing more was said on the matter however. Silently John moved around the room finding that his military training forbade him from leaving the room in such a mess even though he really wanted to. Soon however he was satisfied with his work and sat a cup of tea next to Sherlock who was still reading. "Goodnight, I'll be around here at 0600 and you can tell me what we need to know about the case." With that John left the room with no reply from Sherlock.

* * *

Riker sat in silence, as did the rest of the bridge. On a Starship a person's sense of time could be severely messed up but everyone could tell it was the middle of the night. Unless there was a crisis everything was quiet during this shift. In a way in was nice, it was different to the usual hustle and bustle. There was nothing out of the ordinary until the doors of the turbo lift slid open with no warning. Riker turned to see who it was; there was no need for anyone to be entering the bridge at that time. "Commander Riker, I need to see the captain," Sherlock stated. The first officer's eyes narrowed.

"Mr Holmes, I am going to have to ask you to leave. You are not allowed on the bridge unless the Commander or the doctor is with you."

"I don't know if you understood me," the detective commented, his voice becoming quiet and dangerous. "I require to speak to my brother over a priority one channel. I've been trying to get through to him but I can't. Where is the captain?"

"He is sleeping right now Mr Holmes. I am going to ask you one more time or I am going to have to ask Mr Worf to remove you from the bridge."

"If he so much as lays a hand of me I shall make sure Mycroft makes him disappear." Riker sighed; unfortunately he did not doubt the younger man's words. The admiral was powerful and the rumours which surrounded him and made his reputation were terrifying.

"Your brother will be sleeping right now, he will be unavailable. Why don't you come back in the morning when the captain is back on duty and then we'll try and get through for you?" There was a brief pause before Riker turned to Worf. "Call the doctor and ask him to come to the bridge."

"Hey! Wait, he's sleeping too."

"Well then, either leave or we'll have no choice but to wake the doctor."

"No, this is important; I need to speak to Mycroft now. Call John if you must, I'll be waiting in the captain's ready room.

_Don't forget to leave a review, not that I'm hinting or anything ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to everyone who has favourited, reviewed or subscribed to this. I always like seeing the emails which tell me someone has done one of these three things. I do not own Sherlock or Star Trek TNG; if I do I do suspect rather strongly that I would have a lot more money than I do now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I have checked it for spelling and grammatical errors but I'm not going to make any promises. Don't forget to review if you get the chance!_

**A Case of the Starship Enterprise**

The atmosphere on the bridge was tense, everybody was aware that Sherlock should not be sitting in the ready room but nobody, other than Worf, had any desire to try and remove him. That task was left to John who would probably be able to do it less violently than Worf would have done. So when the dishevelled looking doctor walked onto the bridge there was the distinct feeling of relief. "This had better be good commander, have you any idea how tiring it is travelling with Sherlock?"

"I can only imagine Dr Watson, I'm afraid this does concern your friend though."

"What's he done now?" John asked, suddenly feeling a lot more drained than he had only a few moments ago.

"He's sitting in the Captain's ready room. He came down here ranting that he had to talk to the Captain because he needed to contact his brother on a priority one channel. When I tried to ask him to leave he refused and went in there. I thought it best to contact you than have Mr Worf try to remove him."

"Yes, well, probably wise that. I'll see what I can do Commander but I'm not going to make any promises. He and his brother have what could be described as, well, a difficult relationship. It's unlikely he'd want to contact him unless it was important."

John walked in to the ready room, head up and shoulders back, military training kicking in, because confronting Sherlock in many ways was akin to being in a war zone. The bridge was silent as everyone pretended not to listen to the shouting between Sherlock and John. However it was soon all over, John walked back onto the bridge looking tired and slightly irritated; he'd been woken up one too many times because of the eccentric detective. "You should probably call the Captain. He won't tell me what this is all about but he insists that it is important. Also he is refusing to leave the ready room until he talks to Mycroft, I mean Admiral Holmes, and he is much more stubborn than you or I." Riker nodded his head, mostly in resignation.

"Riker to Captain Picard." There were a few moments of silence before the captain's voice was heard, raspy from disuse.

"Yes number one?"

"I apologise for disturbing you sir, Mr Holmes was on the bridge insisting on talking with you now. We called Dr Watson and he doesn't know what this is all about either. Anyway, Mr Holmes is determined that this is important. He's currently sitting in your ready-room." Picard groaned; he was really beginning to regret letting this man on his ship. The other two were fine; it was just that damned Sherlock Holmes.

"Very well Commander, I'll be there shortly."

Picard was true to his word, made it to the bridge in five minutes dressed smartly in his uniform; he'd hurried up as he was eager to get back into bed. He didn't even spare his crew a greeting as he walked across the bridge with long strides towards his ready room, John Watson in tow.

"What's this all about then Mr Holmes?" asked Picard, doing his best to keep calm.

"Sherlock, please," replied the detective in his nonchalant tone of voice. He was sitting in the Captain's chair behind the desk which his feet were resting on. His cold blue eyes were staring fixedly on nothing in particular and his hands were under his chin in a prayer position as if he were contemplating something deep and meaningful.

"Yes, well, I think you'll find you're in my chair Sherlock." In reply Sherlock shrugged.

"There's a perfectly good seat right next to you."

"Sherlock," came John's warning voice from the sofa he was sitting on next to the wall. Both John and Sherlock were fully aware that the doctor was the only person in the galaxy, with the exception of occasionally his brother, who could get Sherlock to do something he didn't want to.

"Fine, fine," muttered the detective as he swung violently around in the chair and stood up and stalked around to the other side of the desk as Picard took his seat. On his face he wore a distinct yet discrete smug look.

"So what is it that's important enough to wake me up from my sleep?"

"Ah yes, sleep. Dull. Anyway, it is imperative that I speak to Mycroft now on a priority one channel."

"You woke me up because you fancy a chat with your brother?" asked Picard in a very measured tone of voice.

"Oh, trust me Jean-Luc; I have no desire to speak to my brother. He's fat, annoying and is under the delusion that I need constant supervision. Utterly ridiculous if you ask me but that is not the point, it is vital that I speak to him now."

"Ok," started Picard slowly. "Why is it you need to speak to him?"

"What?"

"Well we might be able to sort whatever problem it is you are having here without the help of Admiral Holmes. He's a busy man, as I'm sure you're aware, and I don't think he'll want to be woken up if it is something that we could have sorted ourselves."

"Look, I don't know what you're problem is. Perhaps you've had your brain removed or something," Sherlock fumed. "I could have set up the link myself but I thought that getting it by legitimate means would be quicker but it's beginning to look as I were wrong, which is a rare occurrence may I add. For goodness sake, it's not like I'm asking if I can throw you out an airlock, I'm asking to speak to my brother about the matter I was sent here for."

"Calm down Sherlock," said John evenly from behind, his voice taking on a completely different tone from earlier. This seemed to work as the detective took a deep breath before continuing.

"If I don't get through Mycroft will not be happy that the information did not get relayed to him because I was forced to use a standard channel so nobody answered it, please, just let me speak to him."

Eventually Picard nodded; there was urgency in the other man's eyes which he had not seen before. "Thank you," Sherlock said on an exhale. The Captain started pressing buttons on the display before him. It took a few minutes to get through but soon there was an image of Mycroft with an expensive silk dressing gown wrapped around his person.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, dear brother?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's about the case Mycroft." John's heart sunk when he heard tinges of anger playing at the edges of his friend's words. Sherlock was good at many things but controlling anger towards his brother was not one of them.

"Yes, I thought you might appreciate having the case notes earlier than I promised. Is there a problem?"

There was a tense moment of silence before Sherlock exploded in frustration. "Yes there damn well is a problem! You promised an interesting case _brother,_ but this case is anything but," the detective seethed.

"Is this the reason you got all of us up? So that you could throw a tantrum like a spoilt toddler?"

"I am not throwing a tantrum. I am angry though. What the hell were you thinking Mycroft?"

"Look," started Mycroft in his impeccably calm voice. "I am fully aware that this is not the most interesting of cases that I have put before you but I had to tell you it was interesting otherwise you wouldn't take the case. The data chip which was stolen has some very sensitive information on it; therefore I need someone that I can trust."

"And what makes you think I'm going to take it now?"

"Because Anderson and Donovan are on their way. If you don't solve it I'm sure they'll blunder their way through it. You'd rather see a case well done than poorly done even if you do consider it to be dull."

"That gives me all the more reason not to take the case; I can feel my IQ decreasing whenever they're around. Quite frankly I don't see how you can be comfortable with risking them being aboard the Federation flagship."

"What are you on about Sherlock?"

"You know, I do feel that stupidity is contagious and you don't really get more stupid than those two."

"Do you know what Sherlock, either take the case or don't, I don't really care because it's going to get done. They're not ideal but they are trustworthy which is important here. I'm going back to bed, goodnight Sherlock."

The detective flung himself to look at John whose angry glare met Sherlock's. They both stood there for a moment before Sherlock stormed out of the ready-room and woe betides anyone who got in his way.

_I hope that you enjoyed this. If you did let me know via review. If you didn't feel free to drop a review telling me so. If you're indifferent to it I'd still like to hear what you think! I'm just going to wish you all a happy new year now since I won't update again before then. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A Case of the Starship Enterprise**

The two men stared at the space Sherlock had been occupying moments ago. John sighed and rubbed his face in a mixture of exhaustion and frustration. "Right, I don't know about you but I'm going back to bed," John stated after he'd collected himself.

"I might do that myself, I'm back on duty in a few hours. Will he be alright?" Picard inquired nodding his head in the direction of the door.

"He's going to sulk for a while, could be a couple of hours or until Anderson and Donovan arrive. After that he'll let them start investigating then he'll get up off his arse to prove how smart he is and just to annoy them. Trust me, it's worth seeing him on a case, he can be absolutely astonishing sometimes."

"I'll take your word for it at the moment, sleep is calling me."

* * *

Sherlock stared out into space from the comfort of Ten Forward, it was beautiful and it helped him to think. He liked this time of night; nobody was awake who didn't have to be including the annoying bar-tender. There was nobody to disturb him or his thoughts and he needed to think. Admittedly he was annoyed at Mycroft, he had been promised an interesting case and on paper this was not an interesting case. However if the thief was employed by someone else then things could actually progress to be incredibly interesting. He'd heard whispers of a master criminal whose reaches that extended as far as the most distant Federation planet; the likelihood was that he had very powerful links with non-federation planets and colonies. Sherlock desperately hoped this were true.

If this criminal had links with the Cardassian Empire the thief could easily have been employed by this master criminal who, apparently, had no name. It was more likely that he had a name that nobody wanted to mention. The memory chip contained information about the Federation's defence plans in the event of a war against the Cardassians, something the Cardassian Empire would have great interest in.

His train of thought was broken by the sound of the door hissing open and then shut again. He turned to shout at whoever it was who dared to interrupt his thought process until he saw who it was. He actually smiled; this was the one thing he'd been looking forward to about going to the Enterprise. "Lieutenant Commander Data," Sherlock exclaimed moving from the area he had been occupying.

"Are you Mr Sherlock Holmes?" Data enquired, his head turning jerkily to the side as he asked.

"Yes, but please, call me Sherlock. I have been rather looking forward to meeting you Mr Data."

"As have I you," Data commented as they both took seats at a table by the window. "I have been reading some of your files on the science of deduction. I must admit that I find it a fascinating concept, an area which holds much potential. I've also read your files on the identification of tobacco ash. But surely that is all but redundant now; there are very few people who smoke tobacco nowadays." Sherlock smiled, he would have to let John know someone was interested in what he had to say about tobacco ash but perhaps he wouldn't mention the fact that it was an android.

"There are very few who do smoke it; that is correct. But then if you find tobacco ash at a crime scene then that will narrow down your suspects considerably. If you know the difference between replicated tobacco and naturally grown tobacco based on the chemical composition then you have a very small list of suspects. You see replicated tobacco has no impurities but naturally grown tobacco will contain a few impurities. Now, only a very select few can get a hold of natural tobacco, only the very powerful, so if you can specify the type of tobacco you will have your man. If the ash found is from replicated tobacco then you would still determine the type of tobacco it was but then you would have to do a bit of digging. Eventually you would have a list of two or three suspects so using other evidence from the crime scene finding the criminal would be easy. You need to understand Mr Data, that it's the small things you need to research, not the big things. Even stupid people look at the big things and try to cover their steps, most of them can. It's the small things people tend to forget about and be sloppy with. If they feel something doesn't pose a risk to them then they won't cover their tracks so you need to make sure you can get in where they won't expect you."

"Yes, that does seem like a logical way of thinking," Data commented. The next few minutes were spent silently looking out at the stars, hanging silently in space. Eventually it was Sherlock that severed the calming atmosphere that had engulfed the two. "You know that I envy you greatly Mr Data."

"I do not understand. Why would you envy me?" Data asked curiously.

"Because you do not suffer the human weaknesses, your body, your _transport_, is not a burden to you. It does not hinder your mind. You do not require food or sleep so you do not need to waste time sleeping and eating and _digesting." _The last word was said with such utter distain it caused Data look up in confusion.

"Does your tone of voice indicate that you do not like digestion?"

"Not liking it would be a severe understatement."

"What is wrong with digestion? It is a necessary aspect to human life as it provides the energy for a human to carry out any and all necessary activities. Without it you would die."

"Yes, I am perfectly aware of this," growled Sherlock. "That is exactly the point. I have to eat to survive but the digestion of food impedes my ability to think and sleep is a waste of time. You do not rely on such things to survive; in fact you do not even have emotion. I am emotionless myself but sometimes something akin to emotion makes me do something wrong and this often has severe consequences."

Before he could continue his rant a soothing voice was heard from across the room. "It's that something which is akin to emotion which makes you human you know," John stated.

"Humanity… hmm, humanity is boring." The doctor smiled; at times his friend could be so predictable.

"Speaking of things being boring why don't you come and get some sleep? I'm absolutely knackered but I thought I would persuade you to get some sleep yourself; you haven't slept in a while.

"I'm fine John," Sherlock stated not letting any hint of emotion escape and make itself evident on his face.

"Please? We both know you're going to take the case even if you are yet to admit it. At least get some rest before you do accept it."

"No, I'm thinking. Sleep is boring."

"Alright," John sighed. "I'll see you in a few hours. Do not wake me again."


	9. Chapter 9

_I'd just like to thank BloodLily16 who unknowingly managed to kill my writers block for this chapter with her review. Thanks, it gave me this idea and I thought I'd better write it as quickly as could before I lost the idea again._

_Sorry this took so long to put up, I blame the aforementioned writers block._

_I apologise if I have made any mistakes in this chapter (or any previous chapters). I do enjoy Star Trek, especially TNG and the new film (Into Darkness comes out tomorrow and to say I am excited would be an understatement) but I am not what would be described as a Trekkie. I was going to have Sherlock do some deductions on Worf in this chapter but I was too afraid of getting things wrong even with the help of my pal the internet._

_So, before I let you get on and read this chapter, thank you for sticking with this so far. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and please, don't forget to review._

**A Case of the Starship Enterprise**

At 0600 hours a call came from one of the cargo bays to security. "Can we get a security team to cargo bay 2; a so called 'consulting detective' seems to have taken a liking to one of our consoles… and its insides," the befuddled voice of the officer on duty sounded over the intercom. The Captain sighed as he heard this, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand in frustration. At least this time he didn't have to deal with the detective. "Mr Worf, would you please go and deal with that yourself. I have the feeling that he would simply walk all over anyone else who tried to move him." The security chief nodded and instantly left his station with a gruff, "Yes Sir."

* * *

Once he had made it down to the cargo bay the Klingon took in the scene before him. There were three technicians milling about, all throwing wary glances at the tall and skinny man sitting cross legged on the floor with wires surrounding him as he pulled more out of the unit before him. Worf walked towards him confidently and stopped right behind him. "Sir, I am going to have to ask you to stop playing with the console and to return to your quarters."

"Playing is for children, I am not playing, I am not a child," Sherlock replied frustration and utter concentration evident in his voice.

"If you are not playing may I ask what it is you are doing?" Worf asked doing his best to remain calm.

"I am investigating so kindly leave me alone in peace to do my job."

"Mr Holmes, please come with me or I will be forced to remove you." Sherlock growled in a manner that Worf thought any Klingon would be proud of before jumping to his feet. Sherlock knew that if this came to a physical confrontation he would be no match for the security chief so he had to try and tread carefully.

As he turned to face the Klingon his face was the epitome of frustration and anger but Worf remained un-phased. "Lieutenant, I was asked here to carry out investigations by my brother so kindly leave me alone to do my job. Someone has tampered with that console over there and if I can find the chip which has been affected it will move this investigation forwards in leaps and bounds."

"As far as I can tell from the reports I have seen, _sir,_ you were brought here to assist Commander Lestrade with the investigations. Is the commander aware of your activities?"

"Well of course not, Lestrade would not be able to solve this case if the answer slapped him in the face. The only reason he is here is so that less questions are asked by Starfleet Command about this investigation and because he is the only one who doesn't annoy me to the point of wanting to kill someone."

"Mr Holmes, come with me now," Worf ordered after taking in a deep breath willing himself not to punch the arrogant man before him. If this were a Klingon ship this would so much easier. He grabbed Sherlock's arm which resulted in the detective pulling away from his grasp violently. "Don't touch me!" he shouted in what could either have been anger or frustration, possibly both.

"If you come with me then I will not have to touch you," Worf informed him. "If you will not then, as I said before, I will have to force you." Sherlock did not reply, he was walking up and down the cargo bay and running his hands though his hair. This happened for about 20 seconds before Sherlock stopped directly in front of Worf so all the security chief could see was the man's face. "I need to carry on, don't you see!" Sherlock shouted into Worf's face but the Klingon held his ground. "Whoever did this needed the time and opportunity to do this unobserved and needed the expertise to do a clean job. The most likely answer is that one of your crew has been compromised."

Worf opened his mouth to tell him how ridiculous he was being because he'd had enough of the man's ranting when there was a sudden clang and Sherlock collapsed unconscious to the floor. What made Worf such a good warrior was that no matter how unexpected a circumstance was he could instantly react to it without any thought. Really that was part of the reason he was such a good Starfleet officer also. So when Sherlock collapsed he instantly dropped to his side, whilst taking in the scene around him. One of the technicians grasped in his hands a small, metal cargo container which he had used to hit the taller man round the head. "I-I thought he was becoming violent," the man stammered suddenly regretting his actions when he saw the blood pouring from the side of Sherlock's head.

With one hand Worf put his hand to Sherlock's neck to feel for a pulse in his carotid artery and with the other he tapped his communicator. "Sick bay, we need an emergency team to cargo bay 2," Worf barked into the intercom.

"On our way," replied the concerned and gentle voice of Beverly Crusher. Worf looked up at the young man that had knocked Sherlock out. "I am afraid that once the medical team has arrived that I am going to have to escort you to the brig." The young man nodded sadly, having already anticipated that.

The medical team soon arrived and whisked Sherlock away. He was just beginning to wake up as he was being moved onto the stretcher and had fully woken up once they had situated him in sick bay. He was a little confused but that was to be expected considering the head wound. However he was very clear on the fact that he did not want anyone touching him, not even to treat him. So Dr Crusher found herself leaving sick bay to go and talk to the captain, this was the sort of thing she really would rather talk to him about face to face. She'd ended up having to leave her patient in the capable hands of her most competent medical officer, Molly Hooper. The girl was quite young and, when talking to someone as a person she was deathly nervous, if she was in her doctoring role she was competent.

Dr Crusher didn't make it as far as the bridge, on her way there she ran into Commander Lestrade who she remembered was with Sherlock. "Dr Crusher?" he asked.

"That's me," she replied surprised he had addressed her considering she had been about to approach him.

"I hear my friend is in sick bay, is he ok?"

"I think so; we haven't been able to treat him though. He got a concussion down in cargo bay 2 and now he won't let anyone get close enough to him to treat him."

"Hmm," replied Lestrade thoughtfully. "Let's head up there now; I shall see what I can do. He doesn't really like people touching and especially not when doctors are trying to treat him. I suppose we're lucky John's a doctor really. Speaking of John it's probably wise if you get him down to sick bay. If anyone is going to be able to treat our good detective it's going to be him."


End file.
